User talk:Obito Sigma
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smallvilleantonio (Talk) 02:25, April 22, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. ok dude ok dude ill rate and read all of it as soon as i can!!Smallvilleantonio 05:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) HEY! HOW COULD YOU YOU LIER, WE TRUSTED YOU!!!!, NO MORE! Ultimatrix Unleashed Is it just people copying, or is everybody getting the idea that 'Ultimatrix Unleashed' is a good name for a series? You tell me. User:ChromastoneandTabby 01:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stories Sure! It's a good series so far, too. As for the supposed hacker of your account (if it really is), just make a new account, perhaps one that spells "Tennyson" correctly. Then I'll block this account indefinitely. (Not until you make a new one.) Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop adding category that doesn't belong to pages or I will block you for 1 day. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 03:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) SECRET? DID YOU READ IT? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Secret Fine. That isn't right then. Now I am changing it. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Weird I don't care. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S I am not using the power anymore. Deal I'll not change it. Under one condition. You don't tell ANYONE. If you agree, I'll let your series be in Warriors of Time. Deal? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 20:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Why You want to know why? Here: Stinkfly is an alien.But you add "Species" category there.I remove them one by one.Also,you add a video game (I forgot what series) in a "Characters","Villains",and "Locations". You still didn't understand? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Stinkfly species is Lepidopterran (If I remember),and Video Games is Video Games,Locations is for Planet,Places,etc. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Hello Hello Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 03:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 03:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter You mean this issue? It comes out tomorrow. Today's Friday. I said that it would be every other Saturday. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) anodite Why did you take out my anodites away from the anodite section?? (turu17) no No he is a hero from the Trash problem episode, i forgot to add him the next episode is about ultimate vilgax. P.s. why did you take out my anodites? RE: Hacking No, StupidMan was mad at me and replaced a block notification with that. I'm blocking him again so he can't edit his talk page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sab So, the point is you want me to add Omnitrix Symbol on his chest? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 06:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Like this---------> You can use it,but gimme credits! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That's just a pokemon? Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 08:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's easy. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 08:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I upload a better version. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 09:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks. And for that, in your Preferences (The same way you change your avatar), there's a signature section. And type a linking code to your userpage, talk page (OPtional), blog (Optional), and your series (Optional). Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: JHEP please? I also can change Sab's eyes.